ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mouth
The Mouth is a fictional supervillain created by Marvel Comics. She has strong ties to Marvel's cosmic stories and is one of Marvel's most powerful antagonists. History Birth Every so often, the universe resets with many things remaining the same but many more becoming very different. One of these universes, the Sixth Universe, eventually felt someone no other universe before him did: he became lonely. Due to this, he created the entity that would eventually become known as The Mouth to keep him company. Over the course of a countless amount of years, the Sixth Universe lived on, allowing its people to do as they please while also speaking with The Mouth every so often. However, throughout the trillions of years they knew each other, The Mouth began to change. She began asking questions that the Sixth Universe did not expect, such as asking what was the point of a universe being born just to die or asking the meaning of life itself. Having Children The Sixth Universe did not allow this to change his relationship with The Mouth though, as he also thought similar things when he was first created. However, eventually, The Mouth began feeling the same loneliness that the Sixth Universe did when she was first made. But, instead of deciding to create things to keep her company, she demanded that the Sixth Universe bare her a child. She became more and more irate until the Sixth Universe gave in and the two of them combined their essence, birthing forth two children who they named Galan and Eternity, with Galan eventually being known as Galactus and Eternity coming with a counterpart named Infinity. The Mouth was happy, but the Sixth Universe was still wary of how angry she became at the mere thought she wouldn't get her way and began to look at her different due to this fact. The Mouth noticed this very quickly and began treating the Sixth Universe very differently. Banishment She began treating the Sixth Universe with hostility no matter what he did or said, refusing to even attempt to talk things out with him. The only thing she did was take care of her new children and pretend that the Sixth Universe didn't exist when she did. However, as her children grew older, they began to notice the same things their father did about their mother, speaking to him about it. He confessed he had become terrified of what their mother could do and the thoughts going through her head, causing his sons to become just as wary of her as their father. They began to ask her questions that she was afraid to answer. The breaking point, however, was when Eternity asked why he and his brother were made, having figured out his mother's selfish desire to have a child just for the sake of having one. The Mouth burst at Eternity, screeching and yelling at him for asking her such a thing, ending in her obviously attempting to kill her own son. Luckily, she was stopped by Sixth Universe, who showed up at just the right time. Thinking she can still manipulate him, The Mouth claimed that Eternity was "broken" and begged the Sixth Universe to bare her another child, claiming that this one won't be a "failure." The Sixth Universe, finally having enough of her, refused and told her to leave his universe and to never come back. And, with a sad heart, he claimed that if she ever did he would kill her. The Mouth listened to him and left, though with a bitter and angry feeling that only grew and grew. This feeling of hate, betrayal, and anger eventually exploded into her returning to the Sixth Universe despite his warnings and, for the first time, using her energy absorption powers in an attempt to devour the Sixth Universe. Obviously not wanting to die, the Sixth Universe called upon his two sons in an attempt to find a way to stop their mother. The three joined forces and crafted a shield that would last countless years, activating it and trapping The Mouth outside of the universe. After this, many years passed, the Sixth Universe eventually reset and the Seventh was born, Galactus eventually became what he is now, and Eternity grew more and more respect from the other cosmic beings, and, in the meantime, the Sixth Universe and his sons worked together to create a prison for The Mouth should she ever return. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Immortality:' Like most beings of her caliber, The Mouth is immortal and, being Galactus' mother, is even older than him, and he is the oldest living thing in the main Marvel universe. *'Energy Projection: '''The Mouth is able to summon many different energy constructs including summoning beams from her body, sky, and ground. She is also able to summon a much larger beam from her mouth. *'Invulnerability: She is immune to everything that would harm a normal person. It requires very specific and very powerful weapons to actually harm her. *'Energy Absorption: '''Much like her son Galactus, The Mouth is able to absorb life energy, though in her case she can absorb an entire universe and she requires a large amount of time to do it. *'Teleportation: The Mouth can appear anywhere she wants even if she hasn't seen it. This power extends to other people as well. *'Size Alteration:' She can appear as anything from incredibly gigantic, towering over most planets, to extremely small, about the size of a person's head. *'Interdimensional Travel: '''Using large purple and black portals she is able to hop between worlds. *Intangible Form: Most of her body is made of smoke (besides her mouth which she is named after) making it rather hard to get a grasp on her. *'Summoning: The Mouth is able to summon smaller creatures that were dubbed "Mouthletts." They come in many shapes, sizes, and forms with each one being created to fulfill a specific purpose. Some of these Mouthletts grant her extra abilities, such as creating a forcefield. She is also able to hear and see through them. *'''Soul Reading & Control: She is able to both read a person's soul, seeing what they are truly feeling and what they really are, and control a person's soul, able to jerk a person around like a puppet with the person in question still having full control over their mind, meaning they are fully aware of what The Mouth is making them do. *'Creation:' She is able to create things from nothing, often either coughing them out of her mouth or projecting them from her body. *'Time Vision:' While unable to actually travel through time, she is able to see events that have already happened in the past. *'Telepathy: '''She is able to mentally communicate with anyone even across time and space. Her telepathic abilities are great enough that she is able to make someone see and even feel something that isn't real. *'Power/Ability Bestowal: Also much like her son Galactus, The Mouth is able to grant a person a very small amount of her power, making them a pseudo-herald, though she has rarely done this due to being able to summon things to scout the area for her. Abilities *'''Cosmic Intelligence: Due to her countless years of life, The Mouth has gathered a massive amount of knowledge from the many worlds she has visited. Due to constantly hopping between worlds and encountering more and more places and things, she understands how everything in the universe works and is able to explain the creation story of over 10,000 different universes. Her knowledge plays a very integral role in her character, as she often uses her knowledge of people's origins, wants and needs to manipulate them. Weaknesses *'The Hellscape Vortex:' A prison that takes the form of a massive red vortex that sucks anything in and traps it in a pocket dimension. The vortex was created specifically to hold The Mouth in it and, while it is possible to escape, it was made extremely hard for anyone to be able to break free. The vortex was created by the Sixth Universe, Eternity, and Galactus. *'Hunger:' Just like her son, The Mouth is constantly hungry and, due to her massive amount of power, she can not be satisfied by devouring a planet and must devour entire universes for her hunger to subside. Unlike her son though, her hunger doesn't instantly return and takes a large amount of time to come back. Quotes Notes *The Mouth was made due to the fact Galactus and Eternity's father, the Sixth Universe, was a lot more like Eternity than Galactus and so the creator began wondering where exactly Galactus' traits and abilities came from. Trivia *While The Mouth exists outside of the multiverse, she was actually created within it, meaning it is possible that some universes might have an equivalent to her, though most likely these equivalents do not possess her ability to hop between worlds. *Using her telepathic abilities, The Mouth is able to manipulate someone's mind into thinking she looks a certain way. This does not count as shapeshifting but it is very close to it. *Due to her cosmic awareness, she is aware of the secret identities of every superhero and knows how their powers work, their origin stories, etc. *According to Eternity, the Sixth Universe did not, in fact, sleep with The Mouth in order to produce a child, though the process would be the equivalent of impregnating someone for a human, hence why he and Galactus refer to her as "mom." *The universes that The Mouth has devoured are higher than the number of planets Galactus has. *While often portrayed as being horrifyingly powerful, unstable and intimidating, The Mouth very rarely shows off more human elements, such as claiming that Iron Man is her favorite or that she enjoys watching the sun, though most of the time these statements are quickly followed by a threat or otherwise intimidating statement. *Despite her betrayal at the hands of Galactus and Eternity, The Mouth still wishes to have another child/children, though still for quite selfish reasons. She has actually thrown around a few ideas for who the father could be. They include Thanos, the One Above All (celestial), and the Beyonder. **In an alternate future that may or may not come to pass, she actually did manage to have a child with Thanos.